


Favorite Customer

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris falls hard and fast for Barry her favorite customer at her job working at Jitters coffee shop. Yet she can’t help but think he’s hiding something…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Customer

**Author's Note:**

> I finally completed the obligatory write a coffee shop!au for you OTP. Enjoy <3

“You ready to be left on your own now?”

Iris nodded giving her supervisor Kendra a smile she hoped came across as confident. Today was her first shift at Jitters coffee shop and her mind had been filled with the million different ways to make lattes and teas and hot chocolates. She doubted any more hand holding would make her more of an expert. She had to start handling customers sooner or later.

“I’m ready. Go enjoy your break.”

Kendra gave her a reassuring smile before heading to the back room.

Iris ignored the nerves in her stomach from being the only barista left at the front. Her hands smoothed down her black apron several times. Her eyes darting around the room to see if anyone needed her. Fortunately the afternoon had slowed down to a near halt. The busy lunch period had died down. Iris counted three customers in the shop. An elderly couple at the back wall drinking tea while reading the newspaper and a teenage girl texting while sipping at her latte. Iris could handle this. For the next half an hour she’d be stocking coffee cups and wiping down the counters till Kendra got back.

Her plans for a slow and easy afternoon were dashed when he walked in.

The first thing Iris noticed was his height. A tall slender body with long arms and legs. He looked like the cliched student in his jeans and dark maroon cardigan with a large book bag slung over his shoulder. A pensive expression on his face while his fingers tapped on his cellphone at a speed Iris marveled at.

The tall boy walked right up to the counter but didn’t say a word. His focus remained on his cellphone leaving Iris to stand there awkwardly.

“Hi there welcome to Jitters,” Iris recited the opening line that had been drilled into her head. “How may I help get your coffee fix today?”

The boy looked up startled. Iris got a better view of the sharp lines of his face; the high cheekbones and strong jawline. She loved the dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose. A pair of soft green eyes stared at her from behind black rimmed glasses. Iris felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She had a weakness for the adorable nerd type.

“Oh, hi there.” His eyes took her in then and smiled shyly at her. “You must be new here.”

“Did the ‘In-training’ on my name tag give it away?” Iris gave him a teasing smile that brought out a red blush on the boy’s cheeks.

“Sadly no,'” The boy ran a hand through his dark auburn hair. “I come here a lot. I’m used to all the baristas knowing my order.”

“Well if you tell me I promise I’ll have it memorized too,” Iris leaned over the counter slightly and grinned up at him.

Iris felt pleased to see the blush on his cheeks darken.

“I’ll have a medium dark roast,” He smiled shyly at her.

Iris rung him through the cash then went to get his coffee. She felt his eyes follow her as she moved about behind the counter. She caught him looking at her with a dreamy expression on his face when she turned around. His eyes quickly snapped back to his phone when their eyes met.

“One medium dark roast for…?” Iris put the cup of coffee down on the counter.

“Barry,” He introduced himself.

His fingers softly brushed along Iris’s as he grabbed the coffee. The prickle of electricity traveled through Iris at the touch. Her eyes flicked down to Barry’s hands to see they were larger then she expected with long, slender fingers.

“You must be a pianist,” Iris remarked.

Barry’s hand slipped in his failed attempt to put a lid on his coffee. The entire cup nearly tipped over but he caught it in time. His eyes gazed at her in wide surprise.

“Wh-what makes you say that?” He awkwardly readjusting his glasses.

“Your hands,” Iris replied with a easy grin. “They’re perfect for someone who plays the piano.”

“No, no not me.” Barry shook his head. “I have no sense of rhythm. Horrible for anyone who wants to play music. I’m actually a bio-chem major.”

Iris easily could see him as a science nerd.

“You must be a writer,” Barry looked at her thoughtfully. “Maybe a English or journalism major?”

“Journalism,” Iris was taken aback. “How’d you know?”

“The smudges of ink along your left hand,” Barry said almost apologetically. “I’m also majoring in criminology by the way.”

“You’re a regular Sherlock,” Iris hummed in approval. “And you’re correct my messy ink stained hands are the product of too much writing.”

“I think they’re nice,” Barry blurted out. “Your hands I mean. Ink stained and all I think they’re nice.”

His small compliment made warmth tingle across her skin. She couldn’t remember the last time she found herself drawn to another boy like this. Iris contemplating taking their flirting further but his phone beeped drawing his attention away.

“Aw man I’m so late.” Barry grumbled under his breath before pocketing his phone and grabbing his coffee.

“See you later?” Iris called out to his retreating form.

“You’ll see me around,” He smiled at her over his shoulder. “Like I said I’m here a lot.”

Iris waved goodbye, a giggle escaping when he knocked right into a table because he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Not bad, Iris thought to herself, if all my customers are that cute this job will be easy.

She probably shouldn’t have flirted that openly with a customer but she couldn’t resist. The rest of her shift Iris couldn’t stop thinking about Barry’s sweet smile and soft green eyes.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iris felt ready to keel over from exhaustion when she reached her locker in the back room of Jitters. The past eight hours running through her mind in a messy blur. The busy morning rush kept her and the other baristas constantly moving in a frantic pace to keep up with the onslaught of coffee orders. After several weeks Iris learned how to deal with the different types of customers. The businessmen who never stopped talking on their phones and barked out their orders like you were one of their interns. Another type Iris loathed were the dreaded “yoga moms”who wore expensive yoga outfits and put on makeup when going to the gym. Iris swore their complicated orders of half-sweet, quarter foam, steamed green tea lattes required a chemist to perfectly execute. 

After an exhausting shift Iris didn’t even have the luxury of going home to rest. In her locker her book-bag was waiting for her filled with reading and homework.

Iris quickly untied the strings of her apron and hung it up. She felt completely gross with her skin covered with coffee grinds and sticky with caramel sauce. She didn’t even attempt to fix her hair simply winding it up in a bun to deal with later. She grabbed a light grey sweatshirt to cover her whipped cream and chocolate stained shirt. Iris groaned in pain when she slung her heavy bag onto her shoulder slightly tilting her over to the side.

“One mocha please,” Iris ordered when she got to the front counter. “Make it a double shot.”

“You heading home?” Kendra asked.

“Sadly no,” Iris pouted. “I need to get some work done. I’m afraid if I go home I’ll fall asleep and not wake up for hours.”

“Ah the daily struggles of a student.” Kendra handed over her coffee.

Coffee in hand Iris searched the room for an empty table. She quickly realized the lunch rush had filled Jitters to capacity. All the tables were occupied by students and young professionals on their breaks from work and school. Iris’s eyes skipped across the room till they landed on a table in the far back currently occupied by her favorite customer.

In the past few weeks seeing Barry studying at Jitters had become a familiar sight. He would take over nearly half a table to hold his piles of book and papers. His nose constantly buried in his work only coming up to take sips of his coffee. Quickly Barry became Iris’s favorite part about working at Jitters. She looked forward to their daily flirting. Her stomach doing pleasant flips every time she brought out his shy smile or a light blush on his cheeks. She might have developed a tiny crush but she knew better than to pursue it. The last thing she wanted was to become the barista who dated the cute customers.

But she didn’t see anything wrong with asking him to share his table with her.

“Hows my favorite customer doing?” Iris greeted when she reached his table.

Barry’s head snapped up so fast his glasses nearly flew off his face. A pleased smile crossing his lips when he saw her. His fingers started to drum nervously on the table top.

“So you are here today,” Barry replied. “Thought maybe you had the day off.”

“I wish. I actually finished a very long, painfully exhausting shift.” Iris adjusted the book-bag strap digging into her shoulder. “Hey do you mind helping a fellow student out? All the other tables are full and I was wondering…”

“Yes, yes of course.” Barry picked up her implied meaning. “Let me clear you some space.”

“Thanks,” Iris settled into the chair opposite of him. “I have a ton of research to do for an article in my journalism course. What are you working on?”

“Its really fascinating actually,” Barry then launched into a ten minute speech about particles of some sort. Half of it Iris barely understood. However she didn’t find herself getting bored watching Barry talk with such passion. She’d never seen this side to him before. His voice more clearer and confident. His green eyes lighting up with excitement. His hands gesturing about to make his point.

“Sorry,” Barry stopped himself realizing he’d been talking non-stop for ten minutes. “I got carried away. Sorry to bore you.”

“I wasn’t bored,” Iris assured him. “I like hearing you talk about something you’re enthusiastic about.”

Barry ducked his head down to focus on his work but the grin on his lips stayed there for a long time.

Iris got out her books and laptop to get straight to work. She typed furiously at her keyboard trying to bring together a half decent article. Her professor criticized her last piece for not having enough of a voice making her more determined to prove him wrong. Unfortunately her mind didn’t want to co-operate. Words lost their meaning and her tired mind struggled to string them together coherently. She bit down on her lower lip in concentration. Small noises of frustration escaping every time she deleted yet another paragraph.

The sound of a low chuckle broke Iris out of her focus. Her brown eyes glanced up to see Barry smiling at her in amusement.

“What?” She huffed out.

“Nothing, nothing.” Barry could barely conceal his grin. “You’re just really cute when you’re concentrating.”

This time Iris felt heat rise up in her cheeks. Her stomach becoming a mess of fluttering butterflies. She had to lower her eyes back to the screen because staring into those pretty green eyes made her more flustered.

“Thanks I think,” Iris kept her eyes on her article and not on the frustratingly charming boy sitting across from her. “Good to know I’m cute when I struggle to write articles.”

“Want a second opinion?” Barry offered.

“I’d try anything at this point,” Iris pushed her laptop towards him.

For the next couple hours they became full fledged stud buddies oppose to two people sharing a table. Barry gave her a much needed perspective on her article. Iris then helped Barry through the largest pile of flash cards she’d ever seen. Despite being exhausted from her long day Iris found herself with a renewed energy. A sort of giddiness bubbling inside the more time she spent with Barry. It was the reason she completely lost track of time.

“I better go,” Iris glanced at her phone. “I promised my dad I’d make him dinner.”

The look of disappointment on Barry’s face did not escape Iris.

Iris rose out of her chair and stretched her aching muscles. One quick glance around the room revealed the coffee shop to be empty but also filthy from the rush before.

“Unbelievable,” Iris said under her breath. “Can’t people bring up their dirty dishes?”

Despite being off shift Iris felt compelled to clean up. Iris knew the other baristas would be struggling to catch up for the rest of the day. She had barely moved to collect several coffee cups off a table when Barry stopped her.

“I got it,” Barry got up from the table. “You had a long day.”

“No its okay,” Iris tried to argue. “I work here and you’re the customer.”

“I insist,” Barry started to grab the left behind dishes off the tables.

Iris relented too tired to put up much of a fight. She watched Barry clean up as she gathered her books into her bag. She found it odd Barry knew exactly where to put the dirty dishes behind the counter. Or that he didn’t need to ask anyone where they kept the rags and cleaner. Iris wanted to question Barry about it but another glance at the clock reminded her how late she was. The questions of Barry’s familiarity with Jitters vanished as she ran out the door.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Refill?”

Barry pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose from where they slid down. A dazed expression on his face that no doubt came from him spending hours taking notes from extremely large textbooks. Green eyes blinked at her sleepily till they came into focus on her.

“Sorry? What did you say?” Barry squinted in confusion that Iris found utterly adorable.

“A coffee refill,” Iris placed a mug of Barry’s favorite coffee on the table. “Considering you barely took a sip of the other one.”

Barry glanced over to the mug of coffee he ordered three hours ago the contents were stone cold.

“I completely forgot,” Barry smiled at her sheepishly.

“Its okay you were in the studying zone,” Iris smiled fondly at him. “Shall I get you a bagel with cream cheese since you probably missed lunch.”

On cue Barry’s stomach growled from hunger. Iris could barely smother a giggle when Barry turned beet red.

“That be great actually,” Barry reached out to grab the fresh mug of coffee to take a sip. “You always take such great care of me.”

“Anything for my favorite customer,’ Iris winked at him playfully.

Iris practically skipped back to the counter leaving behind a flustered Barry. She took far too much enjoyment out of making Barry blush. With each passing encounter Iris found it increasingly impossible to resist asking Barry out on a date.

Iris hummed happily while working on Barry’s bagel. An anxious excitement warming her insides. She couldn’t remember the last time she crushed this hard on a boy. Of course it was her rotten luck for said boy to be a frequent customer at her place of work.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite barista.”

Iris turned around to see officer Eddie Thawne grinning at her from ear to ear. He had on the dark blue patrolmen uniform, the matching hat tucked under his arm. For the past month Eddie routinely stopped by Jitters on his break during his night shift for a medium black coffee and a bran muffin. On the nights Iris worked he lingered at the counter to chat her up. On more than one occasion he offered to walk Iris to her car at the end of her shift. Iris did her best to keep a polite distance between them during their encounters. Iris couldn’t deny she found Eddie attractive with his dreamy blue eyes and symmetrical handsome features but he wasn’t Iris’s type.

“Hey Eddie,” She smiled at him. “I’ll get your usual after I finish this order.”

“Take your time,” Eddie leaned on the counter and flashed her a mega watt smile. “It’ll give me an excuse to talk to you more.”

“Bet you say that to all the girls,” Iris rolled her eyes.

“In my defense it usually works,” Eddie’s blue eyes stared at her directly. “But you seem to be the exception.”

“Its because I don’t date patrolmen,” Iris smeared cream cheese on the bagel. “I’m strictly a detective first grade kind of gal.”

“Ouch,” Eddie feigned hurt placing a hand over his heart. “You know how to hurt a guy.”

“I’ll be back in minute _patrolmen_ Thawne,” Iris picked up the plate and walked around the counter. “Try to pick up the pieces of your broken heart before I get back.”

Iris walked back over to Barry’s table to find him no longer studying. Instead his gaze rested on Eddie with displeasure pulling down the corners of his mouth. His fingers gripping the edge of the table.

“One bagel for the hungry gentlemen,” Iris placed the plate down with a flourish. 

“Thanks,” Barry said tightly with his eyes never leaving Eddie.

“Hey are you okay?” Iris asked.

“Do you know that guy?” Barry answered her question with another.

“Not really,” Iris shrugged. “He’s one of our regulars.”

“Is he bothering you?” Barry turned to look at her.

“Aw aren’t you sweet.” Iris resisted the urge to playfully tweak his ears. “But I can handle hot shot patrolmen who like the impress girls with their uniforms.”

Barry smiled abashedly and nodded in agreement.

“Now eat your bagel before people on the street can hear your stomach growl,” Iris said before she walked back to the counter.

Eddie’s order thankfully didn’t take long to complete. The only thing slowing her down were the pauses she took to chat with Eddie about mundane things. Normally she didn’t really have a problem with officer-pretty-boy harmlessly flirting with her but today she could see Barry staring at them from the corner of her eye. She couldn’t explain why Barry’s gaze made her want to push Eddie right out the door.

“Iris what do you do when you’re not working?” Eddie asked while deliberately taking his time to add cream and sugar to his coffee.

“I have mountains of homework waiting for me at home,” Iris answered offhandedly.

“Oh? So no boyfriend then?”

Iris wanted to kick herself for opening the door to this conversation.

“No time for a boyfriend,” Iris grabbed a rag to wipe down the espresso machine to look busy.

“If you don’t have a boyfriend then what do you say to make asking you out on a -”

“Iris here is the plate back.”

Both Iris and Eddie turned to where Barry stood at the front counter holding out an empty plate. Iris resisted the urge to sigh openly with relief while Eddie frowned in annoyance. Iris walked over to where Barry stood without a look back. She noticed his rigid back and tightness of his jaw but said nothing.

“Thanks Bar,” Iris took the plate. “Can I get you anything else?”

“A coffee for the road.” Barry’s eyes flickered over to Eddie. “Then I’ll let you go back to you work.”

The bite in Barry’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by either Iris or Eddie.

“That’s a lot of books you have there,” Eddie nodded to the pile of books tucked under Barry’s arm. “Must be a fun way to spend a Saturday night. Alone in a coffee shop. Reading alone.”

Iris suddenly felt stuck in the crossfire of a pissing contest. The absolute last place she wanted to be.

“Barry is studying to be a crime scene investigator,” Iris blurted out in a attempt to diffuse the situation.

“A lab rat huh?” Eddie gave Barry a amused look. “Well don’t let the TV shows fool you. There’s no glamour in analyzing fabric fibers and grains of dirt. You certainly won’t be popular with the ladies. Most are only interested in detectives.”

“Most but not all,” Iris interjected at the hurt look on Barry’s face. “I personally would date a CSI. Brainy is the new sexy after all.”

Both Eddie and Barry swung their heads to gape at Iris in surprise. Barry looked like a cross between dumbfounded and amazed with the tips of his ears turning red. Eddie looked between Barry and Iris knowingly. Iris did her best to keep cool and collected despite that she more or less announced she thought Barry was sexy. She did of course but that was a whole other matter.

“Well I better go,” Eddie put his patrolmen hat back on his head. “The city won’t protect itself. Night Iris.”

Iris mumbled a goodbye but her eyes couldn’t tear themselves away from Barry. The chiming of the bells above the door announced Eddie’s departure leaving them alone to stand in awkward silence.

“Sorry I interrupted.” Barry spoke first. “I thought he was bothering you.”

I think Eddie was the one bothering you, Iris thought but didn’t remark on it out loud.

“No its fine,” Iris shrugged her shoulders. “Harmless flirting doesn’t bother me.”

“Yeah okay,” Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “Well if he does start being a nuisance you let me know. Maybe I can have him banned from the shop.”

Iris’s eyebrows knitted in confusion at how Barry thought he had the power to ban customers. She chalked it up to male bravado thinking they could vanquish any foe. On most guys Iris would find this arrogant but on Barry she found it kind of cute.

“Thanks but I’ll be okay,” Iris assured him.

“If you’re certain,” Barry said reluctantly.

“Positive,” Iris smiled at him. “Now let me get you a coffee so you can head home.”

Turned out Barry worried over nothing because after that night Eddie never returned to Jitters.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iris’s apron strings were barely cinched together when her supervisor pointed her to the front counter.

“Two customers requested you,” Kendra said.

“Requested?” Iris stared at her puzzled. “Is that even allowed?”

“Probably not,” Kendra shrugged. “But they were very insistent. Refused to give their order to anyone else but you.”

Iris grew even more confused. Wondering if her friends from school were playing a joke or even worse her dad. With little choice Iris walked out to the counter to see who placed the request.

Iris spotted the man and woman around her age right away but didn’t recognize them. The woman was tall and willowy with long chestnut hair and pointed features. Iris noted her professional clothes of a simple black pencil skirt and a soft grey cardigan completely buttoned up. She had the clean and smooth appearance of someone who was a lawyer or a doctor. The man next to her was shorter and less put together. His raven black hair brushed alone his shoulders giving him a more boyish appearance. His attire consisting of baggy jeans and flannel shirts favored by college kids with a t-shirt with the words “I want to believe’ printed on.

The second they noticed her smiles broke out on both their faces.

“Hello welcome to Jitters,” Iris greeted. “Can I help you?”

“You’re Iris correct?” The woman peered at her curiously.

“That’s me,” Iris answered with a nervous smile.

“Oh man she’s totally his type,” The short man said to the woman. “And by 'his type” I mean she is completely out of his league.”

The woman gave a reprimanding look that did nothing to stifle the man’s giggles.

“I’m sorry do I know either of you?” Iris asked growing more confused by the second.

“No of course not. We’re being incredibly rude.” The woman said offering up her hand. “My name is Caitlin Snow.”

Iris took Caitlin’s hand whose skin was slightly cool to the touch and gave it a quick shake.

“Cisco,” The man grinned at her big and goofy reminding Iris of a little kid. “And you are the famous Iris West.”

“Famous?” Iris repeated back.

“Oh yes,” Cisco cackled. “Barry talks about you all the time. I don’t think a day has passed where he hasn’t mentioned you.”

“We’re Barry’s friends.” Caitlin explained when Iris gaped at Cisco dumbfounded. “We’re all interns at Star Labs.”

“We were simply curious about this girl Barry kept talking about,” Cisco said.

“You see Barry doesn’t normally talk about girls,” Caitlin smiled at her reassuringly. “At least not since -”

“Not since he broke up with his psychotic ex-girlfriend,” Cisco interjected.

“I don’t think I’d use 'psychotic’,” Caitlin tried to amend.

“What about satanic then?” Cisco suggested. “Or maybe demonic?”

“Anyway,” Caitlin pressed on. “Barry had a very bad breakup. He is the type who falls hard and blind in love. Naturally we wanted to check he wasn’t making the same mistake.”

“Luckily you’re kind of perfect,” Cisco said and Caitlin nodded in agreement. “So what do you say to going out on a date with Barry?”

“Ummm, what?” Iris looked between them completely dumbfounded.

“Barry’s a great guy,” Cisco added.

“I think he’d be an exceptionally devoted boyfriend,” Caitlin added.

“The problem is he won’t ever ask you out,” Cisco said. “He’s too shy and he’s afraid what his mom will think.”

“His mom?” Iris frowned in confusion. “Why would his mom care?”

Before either Cisco or Caitlin could answer the doors to Jitters opened with the tinkling of bells seconds later Barry walked through. At the arrival of their friend Cisco grinned in amusement while Caitlin had the grace to look a little guilty. Barry stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes locked on all three of them. The color in his face draining away. A look of mortification quickly followed.

“ _Caitlin, Cisco,_ ” Barry hissed when he walked up to them. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re getting coffee of course,” Cisco replied easily. “And to chat with Iris here.”

“Go. Sit. Now.” Barry demanded pointing to a table in the far back.

“Ooooh we’re in trouble,” Cisco feigned a scared look before Caitlin grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

The frustration in Barry’s face melted away when he turned to face Iris.

“I’m sorry,” Barry said lowly. “I don’t know what they said or did but I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Iris touched his arm briefly. “Your friends are nice. A little weird but nice.”

“They are also incapable of minding their own business,” Barry grumbled.

“Can I get you a coffee?” Iris smiled at him. “I saved one of the honey crullers for you.”

“You treat me so well,” Barry got money out of his wallet. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve it.”

“You’re my favorite customer,” Iris said offhandedly.

“You’re favorite? Really?” Barry looked taken aback.

“Of course,” Iris filled him a to-go cup of coffee. “You’re always so sweet. I love hearing you talk about your classes. Not to mention your adorable smile.”

“You’re my favorite barista,” Barry countered. “You’re pretty much the best part of my day.”

Iris’s heart thudded loudly in her chest. Her eyes met with Barry’s green ones. Electricity crackled in the air between them. If there wasn’t counter top between them Iris would have reached over to pull Barry’s ridiculous tall body down for a kiss. She’d probably declare out loud her crush that deepened to a persistent love. She’d definitely ask Barry what he was doing tonight and if he wanted to go on a date with her. However none of that happened because Iris was the barista and Barry was the customer.

A loud cough interrupted their intense gazing into each others eyes.

Iris looked around Barry to see Caitlin and Cisco staring at them with knowing expressions on their faces.

“Well here’s your coffee,” Iris tried to collect herself.

“Um, yeah thanks.” Barry let out a loud sigh of breath. “Iris, I was wondering…”

“Yes?” Iris prompted hopefully.

“Um, would you…would you want to…” Barry struggled through his words

“Go on a date maybe?” Iris guessed. “Because I’d love to.”

Barry opened and closed his mouth several times. His fingers drummed on the counter top nervously. Iris reached out to touch his hand hoping to help settle him. Instead Barry snatched his hand away like he’d been burned with a light stain of red on his cheeks.

“Never mind,” Barry mumbled. “I’ll see you later.”

Before Iris could get a word in Barry rushed off. His coffee cup and cruller left behind in his haste. Iris stood there stunned at what had happened.

“Sorry about that,” Caitlin came up to the counter. “Don’t think too lowly of him.”

“He’s a nervous wreck around girls he likes,” Cisco added. “So I guess take it as a compliment.”

“Yes, of course.” Iris replied but her eyes remained on the door Barry left through.

“Everything will turn out okay,” Caitlin patter her arm reassuringly.

“And if not, do you want to go on a date with me?” Cisco smiled cheekily.

Iris watched Caitlin drag Cisco off a second time as they followed Barry out the door. A mix of hurt and confusion swirling in her stomach. She had no idea what happened between her and Barry but she worried it would never be the same again.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Two weeks passed and Barry stopped showing up at Jitters.

In the first week Iris thought it was a fluke. Their schedules were no longer syncing up. Both of them had busy lives with work and school and internships so it made sense. However by week two Iris knew Barry had to be avoiding her. No doubt to their incredibly awkward last conversation. With Iris practically offering herself up to Barry and him turning her down. Iris re-lived that conversation over and over again in her head for two weeks in total agony. Never again would she make such a fool of herself in front of a boy.

But still she missed him. She missed Barry’s big and goofy smiles every time they say each other. She missed his nerdy jokes. She missed how excited he would get talking about his latest science-y project at school. She would have never asked Barry out on a date if it meant he would disappear.

Fortunately work and school kept her mostly occupied. Particularly this Saturday being Jitters tenth anniversary. The coffee shop was packed with customers lining up for their free coffee and cake for the celebration. Iris and the other baristas had been running off their feet from the second the doors opened.

Hard to focus on boy troubles when you’re trying to make five different lattes at the same time.

“Iris,” Kendra nudged into her shoulder, “The big boss is here.”

Iris lifted her head up to see Nora Allen walk through the doors. Cheerfully chatting with customers and employees alike. A striking woman in her mid-forties Nora had dark red hair and a smile that lit up the room. Iris loved her boss since the day she interviewed her for the job. Nora was a rare breed of bosses that didn’t treat their workers decently and talked to you like a person. She also had the habit of mothering anyone she knew but Iris didn’t mind it so much.

“Hey Iris,” Nora greeted warmly. “I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“I’ve been busy,” Iris smiled weakly back.

“You okay sweetheart?” Nora looked at her in concern. “You seem really tired.”

“I’m fine,” Iris assured her. “Its been a long day.”

It was then that Iris noticed Nora had the same soft green eyes as Barry.

“Well I brought the cavalry,” Nora gave her a half hug. “Myself and my son are here to help. Here he comes now.”

Iris turned to see Barry walking through the dense crowd of customers towards them.

Oh no, Iris thought, this can’t be possible.

“Barry, Barry over here.” Nora waved him over. “I want you to meet my star barista.”

Barry walked over shoulders slumped, eyes downcast. The perfect image of a guilty puppy who knew they did something wrong and begging you for forgiveness.

“Barry this is Iris,” Nora introduced when Barry stopped in front of them. “Iris this is my son Barry.”

“Nice to meet you Barry,” Iris said automatically.

“Um yeah, nice to meet you too.” Barry mumbled.

“Barry I think there’s extra aprons in the back,” Nora instructed. “Go put one on and then you’ll be Iris’s helper for today.”

Barry nodded then shuffled off without a word to Iris. Not that Iris would be able to form words at this point. She felt as though that air had been sucked out of her lungs. Her mind spinning trying to rethink all their past interactions. Iris had unwittingly for the past two months been flirting with her boss’s son. Iris had a feeling that could definitely be a reason to get you fired.

“Barry can be shy and reserved sometimes,” Nora told Iris. “But he’s really a sweet boy.”

Iris nodded in agreement not wanting to explain she had first hand experience of how sweet Barry could be.

“Iris,” Kendra called out to her. “Can you go to the back for another bag of French Roast? Please I’m getting desperate.”

“I better get back to work,” Iris waved goodbye to Nora.

Iris left before Nora could say anything else. She practically speed walk to the back storage room. She desperately needed to get away to let herself think. The storage room gave her the refuge she needed. Basically a large closet it contained shelves of bagged coffee beans, bottles of syrups, and to-go cups and lids. Iris turned on the light then let herself take a deep breath. She tried to figure out how she would be working side by side with the boy she thought was simply a customer and her crush.

“Iris?”

Iris turned around to see Barry standing in the doorway of the storage closet.

“Hi,” Iris breathed out.

“Hi,” Barry smiled at her nervously.

“I need to get a bag of french roast,” Iris blurted out not knowing what else to say.

“Can I help you?” Barry took a step forward.

“No. No that’s okay.” Iris held up a hand to stop his progress. “I’m fine. Completely and totally fine.”

Iris turned around to search for a bag of french roast then she’d make a quick escape from being trapped in an enclosed space with Barry. The more distance between them the less of chance of her making a fool out of herself. Her frantic search came to a disappointing end when she realized the french roast sat on the highest shelf.

Iris went up on her toes. Arm stretching out as far as it could go. Her fingers barely brushed along the edge of the bag let alone grab it.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Barry said from behind her.

“Nope,” Iris said in a strained voice. “I got this.”

“Should I get you a stool?” Barry asked the amusement clear in his voice.

Iris fell back to the ground with a defeated sigh. With zero chance of her small stature growing a few extra inches. She had no choice but to accept Barry’s offer.

“Can you please grab the french roast,” Iris asked without looking at him.

Barry moved to stand directly behind her. His body a mere inches away from hers. Iris did her best to ignore the heat coiling in her stomach from thise close proximity. She certainly quashed all thoughts of leaning back to press herself into Barry’s chest.

Barry easily reached up to grab the bag of coffee beans. Iris hated how her heart fluttered when he offered the bag to her with a soft smile. His green eyes gazing into hers trying to read her thoughts.

“Thanks,” Iris said softly accepting the bag from Barry.

“You’re welcome,” Barry shuffled his feet while looking down at the floor. “Listen Iris I’m sorry about not telling you about my mom.”

“No its fine,” Iris said even thought it really wasn’t. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“No let me explain,” Barry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I like you. I really like you. I’ve been wanting to ask you out on a date but -”

“But it be weird to ask out a employee of you family’s business,” Iris finished for him.

“Exactly,” Barry looked at her with relief.

“I understand,” Iris nodded sharply. “Us acting on whatever is between us would be a mistake. I wouldn’t want to be a mistake so don’t worry about it.”

“You are not a mistake,” Barry reached out to grab her hand. “Not even close. I think you’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met. I was afraid if you knew the truth you’d think I was a creep. Then the longer the lie went I became afraid you’d be angry that I lied.”

“I can’t say I’m pleased about being lied to,” Iris admitted.

Barry nodded in understanding, his eyes becoming downcast.

“But I can understand the awkwardness of the situation,” Iris couldn’t help but smiled when Barry looked at her with hopeful eyes. “It certainly explains a lot of things. For awhile I thought maybe my flirting scared you off.”  

“Not even close,” Barry assured her. “Please don’t ever stop flirting with me.”

“I suppose there’s only one thing left to settle.” Iris dropped the bag of coffee beans as she didn’t want any obstacles between them. “Do you want to go out in a date with me Barry Allen?”

“God yes,” Barry grinned big and ecstatic. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

A sudden burst of happiness spread through her warm and bubbly. After months of pinning over her crush on her favorite customer she got what she wanted from the very start. The chance to date the adorable nerd with the great smile who loved coffee as much as she did.

“You should kiss me now,” Iris decided to go bold.

“Yeah, I guess I should,” Barry’s eyes shamelessly glanced down to her lips. “If you want me to that is.”

“I do want,” Iris leaned in closer.

Barry didn’t need anymore prompting as he swooped down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Iris floated blissfully at the soft gentle brush of Barry’s lips that slowly deepen to a full kiss. His lips tasted slightly of mint chapstick and his tongue of dark roast coffee. Barry’s large, warm hands encircled around her neck to keep her in place as his lips moved against hers more intensely. None of Iris’s imaginings of finally getting to kiss Barry matched up to the real thing.

The two finally pulled back due to lack of air. Both of them panting a little but their faces remained inches apart. A giggle escaping Iris when Barry’s nose playfully brushed along hers.

“I need you to keep doing that,” Iris’s hands reached up to grip Barry’s shoulders.

“If you insist,” Barry teased back softly.

Iris started to tug Barry back down to her when the door to the storeroom banged open.

Iris and Barry instinctively flew apart. Iris stumbling into the shelves and Barry nearly tripping over the bag of coffee bean Iris abandoned. Both their eyes turned fearfully to see Kendra in the doorway looking at them suspiciously.

“Iris did you find the French roast?” Kendra narrowed her eyes at them.

“Yes! Yes here it is.” Iris said in a voice an octave too high. She pointed to coffee beans on the ground to prove her point.

“Hurry back to the front then,” Kendra turned to look at Barry who was trying to appear casual but completely failed. “Barry your mom is looking for you.”

“Great, thanks.” Barry said in a strained voice.

Kendra gave them both a lingering look before turning around to leave.

Simultaneously Barry and Iris let out a sigh of relief.

“Maybe we should keep this a secret for now,” Iris suggested once they were alone again. “Wait until we’ve gone on a few dates.”

“I’m cool with that,” Barry readily agreed. “I need to find a way to tell my mom about this without sounding like I’m a creep harassing her employees?”

“Plus I’d like you to see me somewhere out of work and out of my apron” Iris said.

“But I like the apron,” Barry’s hands wrapped around her waist to pull her in close. “You look cute in it.”

“Well if you’re lucky I’ll wear it on our date,” Iris went on her toes to brush her lips teasingly along Barry’s.

Iris slipped out of Barry’s grasp before he could stop her. She threw him a teasing smile over her shoulder before walking back to the front. The dumbfounded and love struck expression on Barry’s face gave a bounce to Iris’s step.  


End file.
